


[vid] 1/1,095 Days - Story Trailer

by eyestoowide



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Download Available, Embedded Video, Fanvids, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-18
Updated: 2012-07-18
Packaged: 2017-11-10 08:15:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/464139
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eyestoowide/pseuds/eyestoowide
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Trailer for the 2012 <a href="http://spn_j2_bigbang.livejournal.com">spn_j2_bigbang</a> story <a href="http://mia6363.livejournal.com/59882.html">1/1,095 Days</a>, written by <a href="http://mia6363.livejournal.com">mia6363</a></p>
<p>Renowned chemist Jensen Ackles used to be a fun guy. He used to be witty, charming, and would love to go to parties.</p>
<p>For the past three years, he’s been different. He can’t sleep without waking up feeling like he’d done something unforgiveable. Sometimes he goes nights without sleeping because it’s better than having nightmares he can’t remember. It’s been going on for so long it’s become normal.</p>
<p>It all comes to a head when a semi-blind date goes horribly wrong. Jared, a man he’s never met, hates him down to his core. The problem is, Jensen’s never met Jared in his life.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[vid] 1/1,095 Days - Story Trailer

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [1/1,095 Days](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/9992) by mia6363. 



**Fic title:** 1/1,095 Days  
 **Author:** [mia6363](http://mia6363.livejournal.com)  
 **Genre:** SPN RPF  
 **Pairing:** Jared/Jensen (sides of Chris/Steve and Misha/Vicki)  
 **Rating:** NC-17  
 **Warnings:** Development of drug medications (i.e., pills) is central to the plot.  
 **Summary:** Renowned chemist Jensen Ackles used to be a fun guy. He used to be witty, charming, and would love to go to parties.

For the past three years, he’s been different. He can’t sleep without waking up feeling like he’d done something unforgiveable. Sometimes he goes nights without sleeping because it’s better than having nightmares he can’t remember. It’s been going on for so long it’s become normal.

It all comes to a head when a semi-blind date goes horribly wrong. Jared, a man he’s never met, hates him down to his core. The problem is, Jensen’s never met Jared in his life.

 **Link to fic:** [HERE](http://mia6363.livejournal.com/59882.html)

Additional artwork + notes can be found in the [original Livejournal entry](http://eyestoowide.livejournal.com/48799.html).

Edited with Sony Vegas Pro 9.0.

Disclaimer: No copyright infringement intended. All audio and video clips belong to their respectful owners. This video was created for fun, not profit.

 

  


(Music: [Bloodstained Heart](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=NZlFIKYIegg), by Darren Hayes, as heard in [this version](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=PeqTlJsnkJw))

[Watch on YouTube](http://youtu.be/mgeUriP9WQY) | [Download](http://www.mediafire.com/?i1aa0t1d9urmry0)  
MP4 | 21 MB


End file.
